You make me feel like I'm flying
by oddlyfamiliar
Summary: Based on this tumblr prompt from LittleSweetCheeks: Jotch- Jetsex. Like, someone makes a comment on the jet about joining the mile high club. Hotch offhandedly comments hinting he has experience. Harassment for details commences and fails. Later someone finds out who and when and bonus love if the person learns they were feet away and unaware when it happened


Based on this tumblr prompt from LittleSweetCheeks:

 _Jotch- Jetsex. Like, someone makes a comment on the jet about joining the mile high club. Hotch offhandedly comments hinting he has experience. Harassment for details commences and fails. Later someone finds out who and when and bonus love if the person learns they were feet away and unaware when it happened_

* * *

"Oh c'mon, Kate. You can't tell me you haven't been tempted to join the mile high club?" Morgan waggles his eyebrows at her, his voice low so as not to wake up the team members scattered around the jet that are taking the opportunity to get some sleep as they fly back home.

Aaron pours his coffee and turns to walk back down the aisle to his seat, half listening to their conversation and half paying attention to the report in his hand. Just before he passes them, Morgan turns towards him and drags him into the conversation. "Hotch, back me up here. Kate doesn't see the big deal about joining the mile high club; please tell me you've seen the light and you're on my side."

Before Aaron can respond, Dave shifts in his seat, clearly not as asleep as Aaron had thought he was. "Oh please, you're asking the wrong guy there. Now _I_ , on the other hand, can tell you all about the benefits of engaging in a little fun in the skies."

Aaron barely pauses in his stride before ignoring Dave and turning to Morgan. "In my experience, it depends on your partner." He keeps walking and drops into his seat across the aisle from Dave, next to a fast asleep JJ, and sips calmly at his coffee.

It only takes about three seconds before both Kate and Morgan pop their heads up over the back of the seats in front of him, and Dave turns around to sit sideways in his seat to stare at Aaron.

"You can't just drop that bombshell and not provide details," Dave pushes, but Aaron's having none of it.

"A gentleman doesn't kiss and tell," he says, not looking up from his paperwork, knowing that they'll get bored eventually. It barely takes thirty seconds of him flat out ignoring them before they all give up; Morgan and Kate turn back around in their seats and Dave moves over to join them, still staying quiet so as not to wake Reid at the other end of the jet.

Aaron jumps slightly as he feels JJ's hand slide up his leg. Apparently she's not as asleep as he thought she was. He turns slightly to glance in her direction and he can see a small smirk cross her lips as she squeezes high up on his thigh. She opens her eyes and meets his gaze, and Aaron knows they're both remembering the last time she started groping him on the jet; they'd barely lasted five minutes after everyone else had fallen asleep before he had her crowded into the small bathroom, her skirt hitched up around her waist as he bent her over the sink, her hands smudging palmprints into the mirror as he fucked her hard and fast.

He watches as JJ bites at her lip and runs her fingers along the inseam of his trousers, but he catches her wrist before she can get too high. He raises an eyebrow at her and tries not to laugh out loud at her pout. Aaron knows that Jessica is keeping Jack overnight at her house tonight and Will has Henry until the end of the week, so they have Aaron's apartment all to themselves. And they have another twenty minutes before they land for him to start planning what he's going to do to her.

* * *

Aaron stuffs the last few files in his briefcase and quickly checks his desk to make sure he hasn't forgotten anything; he has no intention of coming back into the office this weekend, unless they get a new case, so he doesn't want to have forgotten anything. He can see JJ gathering her own work together as he glances out of his office window, and he tries not to grin at the thought of having her all to himself for the night.

His view is momentarily blocked as Dave walks in front of the window and straight into Aaron's office, not even bothering to knock. Judging by the look of mischief on his face, Aaron isn't going to be able to get away with his comments on the jet earlier; Dave is going to hound him until he finds out exactly who he joined the mile high club with. As far as Aaron is concerned, he'd shout about his relationship with JJ from the rooftops; they've been together for almost six months now, the boys are perfectly happy, and they've revealed their relationship to Cruz who was surprisingly supportive of them. However, JJ wants to keep things private for a little longer, and given how intrusive their friends can be, he can't begrudge her wanting to avoid their scrutiny for a little while longer.

"So… you've joined the mile high club then?" Dave starts, his customary grin in place.

Aaron glares at him, even though he knows that won't stop him. "Dave. Drop it."

Of course, Dave has no intention of dropping it. "Was this in your youth, or more recently?"

JJ suddenly pipes up from the doorway, her presence surprising both Aaron and Dave. "Well the last time was about two weeks ago; is that recent enough for you?"

Aaron raises an eyebrow at her, but she just smiles gently back at him. Apparently she must be feeling okay with breaking it to the team now, because there's no way Dave would be able to keep a secret this big to himself.

Dave recovers fast from the revelation, and turns back to look at Aaron. "Well considering neither of you have been on any commercial flights recently, I'm not sure if I should be proud of you both for taking advantage of the jet or scandalized at the fact that you've apparently had sex within ten feet of the rest of us without us noticing."

Aaron just rolls his eyes at him and turns his attention to JJ. "You ready?"

She smiles and nods at him, a mischievous twinkle in her eye, and he knows that she's secretly pleased that someone else now knows the truth about them. He walks out of the door with her, ignoring the looks from Dave, and they get halfway across the bullpen before they hear Dave suddenly shout after them.

"Hey wait, two weeks ago? You told us that was turbulence that knocked those case files all over the floor!"

JJ turns around without stopping, walking backwards and trusting that Aaron won't let her trip over anything, as she laughs back at Dave. "Oh, there was definitely turbulence alright."

Aaron laughs and grabs her hand, tugging her towards the elevators before Dave can respond. "C'mon, let's get home. I have plans for you and they definitely don't involve us being here."

JJ pushes him into the elevator that's just opened up in front of them and crowds him up against the wall before reaching up to press a teasing kiss to his lips. "In that case, let's get out of here."


End file.
